Albino
by MoonRose91
Summary: It's over; Allan is dead, M has been defeated, but is it so? A girl, ward to a mysterious man called 'Orion', has been kidnapped, and he goes to the League. Something about him has the League curious, and the girl is in the hands of an evil organization.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Yes, I'm still working on Mute, and Harmony...and Day and Night. I swear I'm working on them. -Day and Night has hit a block, and will continue when I destroy the block.-

**Chapter One- Africa**

Africa's heat was bad in winter, and unbearable in the summer. Unfortunately for one Elizabeth, it was summer, and she _had_ to wear wonderfully heavy clothes. She was wearing a cream colored shirt that had a high neck, and black evening gloves underneath. A brown vest was atop of this, as well as her long pants, covered in dust. For footwear she wore high black boots, woolen socks underneath them.

Adding to the heavy clothes she wore was a black scarf that was wrapped around the majority of her face, covering all from the bridge of her nose to the base of her neck. She also fashioned a pair of large, dark glasses. The one bare spot on her, from the top of the glasses to the brim of the hat that rested half way down her forehead, was white, as was her hair.

Elizabeth had a rare condition; she was an albino. Under the glasses her eyes were blood red as she sat on the front porch of a small cottage she shared with her 'Uncle Orion' as she called the recently late Allan Quartermain.

The pair was hiding for two reasons. One was the fact Allan did not want to run into his old teammates again. The second was Elizabeth's abilities were wanted by the organization that was now run by M's minions.

Elizabeth let out a growl, and rubbed the sweat away from her forehead. She was miserable, hot, and cranky. It probably had to do with the fact she was only fourteen, by Allan's gruff statement.

She looked younger though, not even having feminine attributes to her body yet, though Allan wasn't bothered. It kept stupid boys away from her, and at the memory, Elizabeth smiled under her scarf.

Elizabeth stood up, and began to walk around, closing her eyes. Reaching out with her mind, she found a small hyena pack near by. To them, even though she stood on two legs, were another hyena and every other animal felt that way. Talking with images, she found no one was where the hyenas were.

Elizabeth was extraordinary, as Allan put it. The fact she could hear other's thoughts, and could feel their emotions. As well as 'talking' with animals. Well, it was more like being connected to them, then just talking to them.

Then, some of her psychic abilities were only tied into her emotions, like when she was frightened or angry.

"Well, well. The last place on Earth, and we finally found you," a voice stated, and darkness surrounded the child.

Men, dressed in black suits, picked her up, and were gone. As the sun dipped low, a figure walked to the house, a rifle on the shoulder. Entering the house, they knew something was wrong.

A quick search confirmed what he already guessed, and growled out, in a thick Scottish accent, "Bloody Hell!"

Allan Quartermain knew the only people in the world that could help him were the people he didn't want to talk with. He pulled out a hooded cloak and walked to the near by the village. The village that had taken care of Elizabeth until Allan had come back.

The village leader was in contact with the League, and explained little, just asking them to be where Allan was buried so someone could explain.

Allan went to where he was 'buried', and waited, trying to be calm. The first to walk up was Tom, and Allan found it hard to not ask about his shooting. Next came a floating black coat, with the Doctor following, Mina on his arm. The last was Captain Nemo, and Allan shifted uncomfortably.

"Greetings. Are you our contact?" Nemo asked.

"Yes. My ward was kidnapped yesterday by people who have been hunting her most of her life," Allan stated, and Tome stared.

He shifted again, and Nemo stepped forward.

"I can see why you are worried, but are we really the ones you should call on?" Nemo asked.

"She has...extraordinary abilities," Allan stated.

Shifting again, Allan found that they were staring more. 'Why can't I hide this blasted accent?' he asked himself.

"Very well. Your name?" Nemo asked.

"Orion. I'm called Orion," Allan introduced himself.

Nemo nodded, and the group left, nearly complete. The only problem was Allan couldn't let them know it was him. 'Hold on Elizabeth!' he thought.

Miles away, due to M's genius, female nurses had removed all of Elizabeth''s clothes, minus her shirt and pants. She was also currently being hooked up to a machine, a machine that would trap her psychic abilities when used, and they strapped her tightly to the table.

Terror over took Elizabeth as she struggled, her wrists and her ankles beginning to bleed. As she tried to move them away, she noticed nothing was happening and her terror increased.

"Soon, there will be enough power to move continents, and then I shall rule the world!" a man, invisible, stated, and laughed insanely.

After all, he didn't care that she was just a child. He just wanted to finish up M's work.

**End of Chapter One**

Beta Read by DocRock06

A/N: In case you didn't already know, I don't own the League of Extraordinary Gentleman. Wish I did, but I don't. I would be so rich right now if I did though.

And, everyone, applause for the Beta for this story, DocRock06, who's little name is right there. -points-


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Sorry this took so long. My computer crashed and…yeah. Lost all my work. Lame excuse, but true. Oh, and I lost my beta too. So, if anyone wishes to help me out and be my beta…I take sacrifices…I mean…volunteers. Yeah, volunteers. (Yes, that was my attempt at humor. Forgive me.)

**Chapter Two**

Elizabeth had lost consciousness from mental exhaustion. She had pushed herself to her limits and beyond in a worthless attempt to break free…a worthless attempt that had lasted for over 24 hours.

The exhaustion drained away all her fear, allowing her telepathy to leap past it bonds. Stretching, it reached for a familiar mind that seemed _so_ close.

Allen, dozing in an arm chair, woke with a start. A soft brushing across his mind before falling away and he looked around. "Elizabeth."

He stood, renewed strength seeping through his body. Pulling on his cloak, he threw up the hood as he strode out. He walked toward the dining room, forgetting that he was not supposed to know where it was. He entered and asked, "What is the closest land within our position?"

"Tangier, Morocco and Tarifa, Spain. We are nearing the Strait of Gibraltar."

Allen looked over at Nemo. "She's in Tangier, most likely."

"I will have my men look into it. What does your ward look like?"

"They would not risk showing her."

"Why's that Mr. Orion?"

"My ward looks a bit like Mr. Skinner with his white paste on."

Rodney looked up. "Really now? She invisible too?"

Allen gave a look that was hidden by the hood. "No. Just your color Mr. Skinner. Well, except she has more of a blue tint. She was lucky to be found by people who didn't wish to put her into a circus sideshow."

"Oh. An albino."

Everyone stared at Skinner in surprise and he shrugged a little. "I saw one, once."

His voice was unusually clipped and held a piece of finality. Allen did not press when he heard that tone, as he never had heard it before. Everyone else just stared in shock at his tone and Allen looked at him. "So, you could find her?"

The grin was obvious. "Easily gov'ner."

**End Chapter Two**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The streets of Tangier were nearly cleared out in the late hour, so there was no one for Skinner to run into. He slipped through the streets, trying to pick up anything that the street rats would have heard, smirking when he heard tales of a warehouse that may or may not have an underground section to it. Heading back to where Orion was waiting for him, he threw on his coat, taking shape. "Well, she can be in one of two warehouses. The first is on the wharf here, but it is too busy. The second is in bad need of repair, but there has been a lot of activity there recently Allen…I mean Orion."

The smirk was obvious in his voice and Orion, or Allen, was probably glaring at him before he removed his hood, proving it. "How long?"

"Since we met you at the grave. I just didn't say anything."

Allen snorted a little and Rodney leaned against the wall. "So, where should we go?"

"Back to Nemo's lady. And then to the second warehouse."

Allen pulled the hood back up and Rodney followed, inspecting his fingers. "She really your ward?"

"Yes."

"Did you know she was being hunted?"

The silence reined for a few moments before Allen answered. "Yes."

"No offense Allen, but why didn't you guard her better?"

"Have you ever tried to take a cub from a lioness?"

"No. Where would I have the opportunity?"

"Beside the point Skinner. Those that do, usually do not live. I'm more focused on how they lived."

Rodney did not comment. Allen was walking with a purpose and justified anger rolled off him in waves. Rodney picked up speed and an invisible hand rested on his shoulder. "She'll be safe soon."

For a moment, time stood still and then Rodney removed his hand. "If you've ended your pity party now, let's go save your ward. Then, I am going to enjoy a good sherry."

**End Chapter Three**


End file.
